Blast from the Past
"Blast from the Past" ist eine von Nico erfundene Folge. Die Handlung spielt nach dem Ende der 4. Staffel. Handlung Die Folge beginnt im abgebrannten Hauptquartier des Foot Clans im Wald. Tiger Claw und ein Haufen Elite Foot Bots sind dabei das Hauptquartier wieder aufzubauen, als Tiger Claw plötzlich eine Schriftrolle unter ein paar Trümmern findet. Er schaut sich diese an. Tiger Claw: Mhm, interessant. Sehr interessant. Hehehe. Auf einmal tauchen Bebop und Rocksteady hinter ihm auf. Rocksteady: Ok, wir sind hier, Kamerad Tiger. Noch mehr zum aufbauen? Bebop: Diesmal dürft ihr aber in die Ecken kriechen. Meine Sonnenbrille ist immer noch dreckig vom letzten Mal. Tiger Claw: Haltet die Klappe und schnappt euch eure Ausrüstung. Wir werden heute einem Museum einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. INTRO Es ist mittlerweile Nacht und man sieht den Bebop und Rocksteady-Van durch die Straßen fahren, dicht gefolgt von dem Partybus der Turtles, gefahren von Leo, Raph neben ihm und Donnie und Mikey im Hinterbereich. Mikey: Der Partybus ist auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Woohoo! Raph: Auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit? Wir verlieren gerade Tiger Claw. Fahr schneller, Leo! Donnie: (schaut auf einen GPS-Sender) Dieses neue Update auf dem GPS-Sender ist der Hammer! Damit wissen wir sofort wenn ein Schurke unterwegs ist. Und sowie es aussieht, fahren sie zum New York Geschichtsmuseum. Mikey: Oh yeah. Ich hab gehört, die sollen eine krasse Laser-Show bei Mitternacht zeigen. Leo: Wir haben keine Zeit für eine Lasershow, Mikey. Ich würde meine Comicheft-Sammlung darauf verwetten, dass die irgendwas stehlen wollen. Raph: Vielleicht Material für ein neues Hauptquartier. Oder irgendwelche Waffen. Leo: Gut möglich. Was auch immer es ist, wir werden sie aufhalten. Bleibt fokussiert, Ninjas. Währendessen im Bebop und Rocksteady-Van. Rocksteady: (sitzt im Hinterraum) Oh Mann. Ich hab diesen Van noch nie wirklich gemocht. Man kann sich hier hinten kaum bewegen. Ich fühl mich eingeengt. Bebop: (Am Steuer sitzend) Hör auf dich zu beschweren, Rocksteady. Immerhin bin ich es, der euch die ganze Zeit hier rumfahren muss. Tiger Claw: (sitzt neben ihm) Könnt ihr 2 Vollidioten mal für 10 Sekunden die Klappe halten?? Ich versuche hier mir einen Plan auszudenken, um das Objekt zu stehlen. Rocksteady: Klar, verstanden. Ich sage ab jetzt nichts mehr, Kamerad. Tiger Claw: Du redest gerade jetzt! Bebop: Da hat er dich sauber erwischt, Rocksteady. Hehehe. Tiger Claw: Und jetzt redet ihr beide schon wieder! Unerträglich mit euch! Nach einer Weile sind sie angekommen und halten vor dem Museum. Als erstes steigen Bebop und Tiger Claw aus. Dann will Rocksteady hinten aussteigen, aber aufgrund seines Gewichts kippt der Van nach hinten und Rocksteady fällt raus. Unter Schmerzen steht er auf und folgt Bebop und Tiger Claw. Die Turtles haben, um nicht von ihnen entdeckt zu werden, schon eine Straße vorher gehalten und sind unauffällig auf das Museumsdach geklettert. Sie öffnen eine Scheibe vom Glasdach und seilen sich an ihren Enterhaken nach unten ab. Mikey sieht plötzlich ein T-Rex-Skellet, erschreckt sich, lässt das Seil los und fällt zu Boden, steht aber schnell wieder auf. Mikey: Wow. Das ist ja so abgefahren hier! Leo: Psscht. Sei ruhig, Mikey! Und fass bloß nichts an. Donnie und Mikey verstecken sich hinter einem anderen Dinosaurier-Skellet. Mikey: Sind das richtige Dinosaurier-Knochen, Donnie? Donnie: Nicht ganz. Das sind Fossilien. Weißt du, wenn die Knochen über längere Zeit von Sand bedeckt unter der Erde liegen... Raph: (legt sich plötzlich neben Donnie auf den Boden) Hey, kannst du mich aufwecken nach der ganzen Wissenschafts-Erklärung? Dankeschön. Mikey kichert. Leo; Psscht! Da kommen sie. Die Turtles verstecken sich, während Tiger Claw, Rocksteady und Bebop den Raum betreten. Bebop: Mhm, also ich war so ein bisschen im Halbschlaf als du uns erklärst hast was wir hier machen, Tiger Claw. Rocksteady: Wir suchen so eine Art Diamant-Meteorid, Bebop. Ein großer Stein aus dem Weltall, der irgendein spezielles Potenial hat. Bebop: Potenial, hehe. Du hast Potenial gesagt. Mit Po am Anfang. Das klingt lustig. Tiger Claw: (genervt) Knur. Der Diamanten-Meteorit hat eine geheime Energiequelle. Extrem mächtig und unglaublich selten. Nur wenige wissen davon. Dieser Meteor könnte die Macht besitzen, den Shredder zurück zu den Lebenden zu holen. Er ist vor über 100 Millionen Jahren auf die Erde geflogen. Rocksteady: Genau! Zu der Zeit als noch primitive Steinzeitmenschen die Welt beherrscht haben! Tiger Claw: (schlägt sich selbst ins Gesicht) Menschen haben da noch lange nicht existiert, Hornrübe! (Geht weiter) Bebop lacht und geht Tiger Claw hinterher. Rocksteady: Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass es Rocksteady heißt? (Geht ihnen hinterher) Als sie außer Sichtweite sind, treffen sich die Turtles zur Teambesprechung. Donnie: Die beiden waren noch nie die hellsten in der Birne. Raph: Also, was ist der Plan, furchtloser Anführer? Leo: Du und Donnie schnappt euch Rocksteady, Mikey du kümmerst dich um Bebop, ich nehme mir Tiger Claw vor! Alle nicken und begeben sich in verschiedene Richtungen, aber Mikey bleibt plötzlich vor einem weiteren Dinosaurier stehen und ist fasziniert. Tiger Claw und seine Mitstreiter sind währendessen beim Meteor-Stück angekommen. Tiger Claw schnappt ihn sich und reibt dran bis Teile von einem Diamant erkennbar sind. Tiger Claw: Das ist es! Rocksteady: Es ist echt schön. Bebop: Daraus könnte man ne großartigen Discokugel machen. Währendessen guckt Mikey sich weiter das Dino-Skellet hat und kämpft darum es nicht anzufassen, aber tut es schließlich. Erst passiert nichts und Mikey ist erleichtert, aber 2 Sekunden später fällt das Skellet auseinander und begräbt Mikey fast unter sich. Es gibt einen lauten Knall. Leo/Raph/Donnie: MIKEY! Tiger Claw: (von dem Krach aufmerksam) DIE TURTLES? HIER? Tiger Claw, Bebop und Rocksteady sehen jetzt die Turtles und bereiten sich für den Kampf vor. Bebop: Oh yeah! Gut, dass ich meinen Anzug heute nochmal aufgeladen habe. Bebop fängt an aus seinem Handlaser auf die Turtles zu schießen, welche versuchen auszuweichen, bis Leo es schafft mit einem Wurfstern den Laser unschädlich zu machen. Aber jetzt stellt sich Tiger Claw, Leo entgegen, in seiner linken Hand seine Machete und aus seiner rechten Roboterhand, ausgefahrene Klingen. Beide rennen aufeinander los und attackieren sich mit ihren Waffen. Tiger Claw ist jedoch immernoch etwas stärker und drängt Leo zurück. Tiger Claw: Hast du immer noch nichts gelernt, Sprössling? Leo versucht mit seinem Katana, Tiger Claw am Kopf zu treffen, aber dieser duckt sich und schafft es Leo mit einem Frontalkick zurückzudrängen. Jetzt attackiert er ihn mehrmals mit seiner Machete und seinen Klingen, aber Leo schafft es immer abzuwehren. Tiger Claw: Ich bin ein Sensei, und du bist nichts weiter als ein Schüler! Ein Amateur! Tiger Claw schafft es jetzt mit seiner Machete, Leo eins seiner Katanas zu entziehen. Jetzt will er mit seinen Klingen den finalen Schlag ausführen, aber Leo wehrt ab und schafft es in einer Drehung und einem Schlag seines anderen Katanas, Tiger Claw die Klingen von der Hand abzuschneiden. Leo: Du vergisst, dass du es mit dem zu tun hast, der deinen Meister erledigt hat. Tiger Claw: Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was du wirklich drauf hast! (Greift wieder an) Währendessen attackiert Bebop gerade Donnie mit seinem Hüftlaser, aber Donnie kann mit seinem Stab abwehren. Bebop: Halt still, Turtle. Du hast sowieso keine Chance gegen Bebop. Wuuhuu! (Macht sich unsichtbar) Donnie: Oh nein, vergiss es! Donnie wirft eine Rauchbombe auf den Boden und verschwindet. 1 Sekunde später taucht Bebop an der Stelle wieder auf, wo Donnie eben noch stand. Erst wundert er sich, wird dann aber im Interhalt von Donnies Stab gegen eine Wand geschlagen. Bebop benutzt nochmal seinen Hüftaser und trifft diesmal Donnie, welcher nach hinten fliegt. Jetzt kommt aber Raph von der Seite und schafft es im Sprung Bebop zu Boden zu treten. Raph: DONNIE! Von hinten kommt Rocksteady, der Raph mit einem Schlag seines Hammers neben Donnie befördert. Beide stehen jetzt unter Schmerzen auf und sehen Bebop und Rocksteady vor sich. Mikey: Ich bin hier, Rocksteady. Jetzt kommt Mikey von oben und wirft eine Rauchbombe auf Bebop und Rocksteady. Noch im Sprung trifft er Bebop am Kopf und kickt ihn zu Boden. Rocksteady: Ich zerquetsche dich jetzt, wie die Blaubeeren! Rocksteady rennt mit seinem Horn frontal auf Mikey zu, dieser weicht aber aus und Rocksteady knallt stattdessen in einen Dinosaurier rein und verfängt sich dort. Rocksteady: Rocksteady hasst es, wenn das passiert. AUA! Mikey schlägt Rocksteady mehrere Male mit seinen Nunchakus auf den Hintern, bis Rocksteady es schafft sich zu befreien, versucht Mikey zu Boden zu schlagen, aber verfehlt. Währendessen schießt Bebop aus seinen Haaren ein Geschütz auf Donnie und Raph, welches explodiert und die beiden direkt vor den Diamant-Meteor wirft. Donnie: (schnappt sich den Diamant-Meteor) Super! Danke, Bebop! Tiger Claw und Leo kämpfen immernoch mit ihren Schwertern gegeneinander. Tiger Claw versucht die Oberhand zu gewinnen und zwingt Leo zurückzugehen und auf einen der Dinosaurier draufzuklettern. Dann schneidet Tiger Claw mit seiner Machete den Fuß des Dinosauriers ab, welcher nun droht zusammenzubrechen. Jetzt holt Tiger Claw seine High-Tech-Pistole raus und schießt einen roten Laser auf Leo. Dieser weicht aber vorher aus und der Laser trifft den Kopf des Dinosauriers. Leo fliegt zu Boden, aber kann sich abfangen. Tiger Claw springt auf ihn zu und greift ihn nochmal mit seiner Machete an. Leo wehrt mit seinem Katana aber so ab, dass Tiger Claw wieder einen Fuß des Dinosauriers trifft. Das ganze Skellet bricht jetzt zusammen. Tiger Claw: Was ist das?? Das Skellet begräbt Tiger Claw unter sich, während Leo noch schnell genug wegspringen konnte. Tiger Claw: AH! VERDAMMT! Donnie hat gerade den Diamant in der Hand, während Raph ein paar Schüsse von Bebop abwehrt. Donnie: Wir haben, was wir wollten. Lasst uns hier verschwinden!thumb|260px|Kampf im Museum Mikey, der nun auf Rocksteady reitet, zieht an seinen Ohren um ihn zu steuern. Rocksteady trifft Bebop und rammt ihn versentlich zu Boden, schafft es aber kurz danach Mikey von sich runter zu befördern und zu Boden zu werfen. Leo schafft es aber jetzt, Rocksteady mit einem Tritt im Gesicht zu treffen und so für ein paar Sekunden abzulenken. Leo: Jetzt, Mikey! Mikey steht wieder auf, wirft eine Rauchbombe auf den Boden und die Turtles verschwinden. Tiger Claw hat es inzwischen geschafft sich zu befreien und knurrt wütend, als er sieht dass die Turtles entwischt sind. Im Hauptquartier der Turtles spielt Ice Cream Kätzchen gerade Mario Kart gegen Chompy, als Mikey sich dazu setzt. Mikey: Na, ihr beiden. Und wer gewinnt diesmal? Ice Cream Kätzchen: MIAU! Mikey: Ah, natürlich. Jetzt gehen auch Donnie, Leo und Raph an ihnen vorbei. Leo und Raph bleiben stehen, während Donnie mit dem Diamanten-Meteorstück in der Hand in sein Labor geht. Donnie: So cool! Raph: Super. Viel Spaß bei deinem Wissenschafts-Quatsch während wir ein paar Videospiele spielen. Leo: Ich bin als nächstes dran! Leo will sich den Controller schnappen, aber Chompy spuckt Feuer drauf und drängt Leo zurück. Auf dem Bildschirm sieht man jetzt, dass Chompy mit Yoshi, der Dinosaurier-Schildkröte gewonnen hat. Leo: Das ist ein bisschen verkorkst, findest du nicht Raph? Raph zuckt desinteressiert mit den Schultern. Währendessen arbeitet Donnie gerade in seinem Labor mit dem Schneidbrenner an dem Diamant als Mikey dazukommt. Mikey: Und wie läuft es, Donnie? Donnie: Ich hab die Energiequelle von diesem Stein analysiert und ich denke ich kann damit arbeiten. Mikey fasst den Diamant an und bekommt einen Elektroschock verpasst. Donnie: Das Ding besitzt sogar mehr Power, als die Kraang-Energiekristalle. Mikey: Also kannst du es benutzen um deinen Dimensionrer zu optimieren? Donnie: Das heißt Dimensionierer, Mikey. Und ja, sowie es aussieht kann ich das. Raph: (kommt mit Leo dazu) Und wofür genau brauchst du das? Donnie: Damit wir zu 100% festlegen können, wo das Dimensions-Tor auf der anderen Seite hinführt. Sonst haben wir das immer auf Zufall gemacht und sind in Schwerigkeiten geraten. Leo: Ok, dann los. Probier das Ding mal aus. Donnie: Hier drin wäre das wohl keine gute Idee. Ich weiß nicht wie groß die neuen Dimensions-Tore werden, oder wo sie vom Standpunkt aus verfrachtet werden. Leo: Na toll und was wäre der sicherste Ort? Donnie: Der Central Park bei Nacht wäre gut. Leo: Vielleicht sollten wir das Ding doch besser zurück bringen. Das war immerhin Diebstahl. Und das Ding scheint ziemlich gefährlich zu sein. Raph: Wenn wir es zurückbringen, wird Tiger Claw es so schnell wie möglich klauen. Donnie: Ja, in den falschen Händen ist das Ding zu gefährlich. Da ist es bei uns wohl noch am sichersten. Mikey: Mhm, ein gefährliches Portal inmitten von New York austesten? DER HAMMER! Wann legen wir los? Donnie grinst. Eine Nacht später sind die Turtles mit dem Party-Bus in den Central Park gefahren und am richtigen Standort angekommen, um das Gerät zu testen. Unbewusst werden sie im Gebüsch von Bebop und Rocksteady beobachtet. Bebop: Ich sagte doch diese Turtles haben was vor, Rocksteady. Meine Schweinenase irrt sich niemals. Rocksteady: Und ich war am Anfang sauer, dass Tiger Claw uns zur Nachtschicht verdonnert hat. Aber jetzt können wir die Turtles zerquetschen und den Diamanten-Stein zurückholen! Bei den Turtles: Leo: Ich glaub immer noch, dass das keine gute Idee ist. Um genau zu sein, eine sehr schlechte Idee. Hab ich schon erwähnt dass das auch nach einer furchtbaren Idee klingt? Donnie aktiviert den Dimensionierer mithilfe des Diamanten-Steins und ein Portal öffnet sich. Raph: Ok und wo führt das Portal jetzt hin? Hoffentlich zu den Salamandrinern. Mikey: Och, vermisst da jemand seine FREUNDIN? Raph schubst Mikey aus dem Bild Donnie: Das ist seltsam. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Leo: WAS? Was stimmt nicht? Seht ihr, ich hab doch gesagt, dass das eine furchtbare Idee ist. Raph: Und eine sehr schlechte und eine riskante, blabla erspar mir nen weiteren Vortrag. Donnie: Nein, das ist ernsthaft. Ich kann die Koordinaten nicht richtig einstellen. Es ist als ob... Auf einmal fängt das Portal an zu vibrieren und etwas kommt aus dem Portal raus. Es sind ein paar Dutzend Triceraton-Soldaten. Die Turtles schauen in Schock darauf, was gerade durch das Portal gekommen ist. Leo: Die Triceratons? Einer der Soldaten schreit plötzlich "EINDRINGLINGE! MACHT SIE FERTIG!" und die Triceratons fangen an auf die Turtles zu schießen. Raph und Mikey können ein paar Waffen mit ihren Wurfsternen und Rauchbomben beschädigen, werden aber beide von Triceratons zu Boden geschlagen. Leo: RAPH! MIKEY! Jetzt will auch ein Triceraton Leo angreifen, aber Leo springt auf ihn drauf und dann zu Raph und Mikey, die versuchen aufzustehen. Donnie wird jetzt auch zu ihnen gedrängt und die 4 Turtles werden von Triceratons umzingelt. Leo: So wird das nichts. Wir verschwinden erstmal! Leo wirft eine Rauchbombe auf den Boden, wodurch die Turtles verschwinden kurz bevor sie von den Triceratons erschossen werden. Einer der Triceratons meint, dass er noch 2 weitere Mutanten riechen kann und zeigt auf einen Busch. In diesem sehen die Triceratons jetzt Bebop und Rocksteady. Die Triceratons fangen auch an auf die beiden zu schießen, aber Bebop kann leicht ausweichen. Bebop: Oh, ihr Dino-Freaks wollt ne Lasershow? Die könnt ihr haben. Bebop schießt aus seinen Haaren ein Geschütz auf 2 Triceratons und trifft diese, wird aber von einem anderen im Hinterhalt zu Boden geschlagen. Rocksteady ringt gerade mit einem anderen Triceraton und wird leicht zurückgedrängt, deswegen schlägt er ihn mit seinem Hammer und dann nochmal seiner Faust ins Gesicht bis er ihn ausgeknockt hat. Jetzt wird er aber von einem anderen Triceraton angeschossen und fällt bewusstlos um. Bebop: STERANKO! Bebop sieht sich jetzt selbst mit Triceratons umzingelt und fährt aus seinem Füßen 2 parallele Laserstrecken aus, die er aufs nächstgelegene Haus schießt und dadrauf skatet, während die Triceratons vergebens versuchen ihn abzuschießen. Bebop: Ich hol dich da raus, Rocksteady Kumpel. Versprochen. (Verschwindet) Die Triceratons sehen sich jetzt den ohnmächtigen Rocksteady an, bis einem von ihnen etwas auffällt. Triceraton 1: Wow! Seht ihr das was ich sehe? Diese Hörner! Wie in der Prophezeihung. Triceraton 2: Aber das ist unmöglich! Triceraton 1: Fage es nicht, so abfällig über die große Prophezeihung zu sprechen. Es kann nur so sein. Nehmt ihn mit! Die Triceratons nehmen jetzt Rocksteady und bringen ihn weg. Nach geraumer Zeit ist Rocksteady aufgewacht und findet sich an Händen und Füßen an die Wand gekettet. Rocksteady: Heilige Mutter Russland! Was geht denn hier ab? Lasst Rocksteady frei. Triceraton 1: Ich befürchte das ist nicht der Plan. Rocksteady: Nyet. Ich bin nicht euer Feind. Ähm... hast du nicht meine Hörner gesehen? Ich bin ein verwandter Cousin von euch, von der Rasse der ähhm.... Alienhornmenschen. Triceraton 1: Ja, deine Hörner. Die sind sehr unüblich für einen Triceraton. Dafür gibt es nur eine Erklärung: Du bist nicht aus unserer Zeit. In der Prophezeihung der Triceratons sind Bilder von dem Aussehen zukünftiger Triceratons abgebildet. Du bist der Schlüssel für uns Triceratons, um die Macht im Universum zu erlangen. Rocksteady: Nyet, WAS? Was meinst du damit ich bin nicht aus eurer Zeit? Wo bin ich hier überhaupt? Triceraton 1: Wir haben in der Zeit in der du bewusstlos warst unser Lager aufgebaut. Rocksteady: Ziemlich großes Lager, Kamerad. Triceraton 1: Wir brauchen etwas Raum um dich gefangen zu halten und gleichzeitig unseren Plan durchzuführen. Rocksteady: Lass mich gefälligst frei oder du wirst die Macht von Rocksteady zu spüren bekommen! Triceraton 1: Nein. Abgesehen davon, liegt diese Entscheidung nicht bei mir. Wenn du ein Problem hast, musst du dich bei unserer Anführerin beschweren. Rocksteady: Und wie ich mich bei eurer Anführerin beschweren werde! Wo ist diese fossile Urzeit-Schnepfe? Triceraton 1: General Zira! Der Insasse ist aufgewacht und möchte sie sehen! Auf einmal kommen im Hintergrund laute Schritte und ein gigantischer Triceraton, 3 mal so groß wie die normalen Triceraton kommt in den Raum. General Zira: Ich hab ihn schon verstanden! Wie hast du mich eben genannt, du Freak? General Zira tritt immer näher von Rocksteady, der in Schock erstarrt. Rocksteady: (geschockt) Heilige... Mutter....von........ Oh Steinzeitmist! Währendessen im Versteck der Turtles: Leo: (läuft durch den Raum) Ich hab doch gesagt, dass das zu gefährlich ist! WIE KONNTE DAS DENN BITTE SO SCHIEF GEHEN, DONNIE? Donnie: Das weiß ich doch selbst nicht! Raph: Du weißt es nicht! Dann lass mich dir mal auf die Sprünge helfen! Dein Dimensionierer hat die falsche Welt ausgesucht und Triceratons bei uns eindringen lassen, du Idiot! Leo: Das ist übel. Beim letzten Mal haben die Triceratons die ganze Welt zerstört! Mikey: Was? NEIN? Ich kann nicht nochmal 6 Monate ohne die Erde leben! Ich kann nicht nochmal 6 Monate ohne Pizza leben! Raph: (schlägt Mikey) Krieg dich wieder ein, Mann! Wir werden sie aufhalten! Donnie: Oh oh! Leo: Was ist? Bitte nicht noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten. Donnie: Ich habe gerade nochmal den Stein analysiert. Sowie es aussieht, funktioniert der Diamanten-Meteor anders als ich vermutet habe. Er hat nicht ein Portal in eine andere Dimension geöffnet, sondern in eine andere Zeit. Leo/Raph: WAS? Mikey: AAAH! Donnie: Sowie es aussieht kommen die Triceratons gegen die wir gekämpft haben, 100 Millionen Jahre aus der Vergangenheit! In der Zeit als der Diamanten-Meteor auf die Erde gefallen ist. Leo: Was? Heißt dass, die Triceratons haben schon vor 100 Millionen Jahren existiert? Mikey: Mann, Leo du hast auch echt keine Ahnung von der Vergangenheit! Die Triceratons sind Dinosaurier! Und Dinosaurier waren das erste was überhaupt existiert hat. Die sind wahrscheinlich sogar noch älter als Meister Splinter. Leo: Ähm, wie dem auch sei, diese Triceratons liegen denen die unsere Welt zerstört haben, 100 Millionen Jahre in der Technologie zurück. Also werden die sicher leichter zu besiegen sein, oder Donnie? ODER? Donnie: Darauf würde ich lieber nicht meinen Panzer verwetten. Aber ich glaube, ich kann herausfinden wo sie gerade stationiert sind und sie mit dem Dimensionierer zurück schicken. Leo: Ok, dann an die Arbeit. Später in der Nacht ist Bebop auf den Dächern von New York unterwegs und sucht nach Rocksteady und den Triceratons. Bebop: Ich hab doch hier in der Gegend etwas gerochen. Ja, definitiv. Rocksteady sollte sich echt mal wieder waschen. Mal sehen. (Aktiviert seine Brille) HIHI! Auf einmal sieht Bebop durch sein Infrarot ein gigantisches Labor mitten im Central Park und sieht innen drin mehrere Triceratons und Rocksteady. Bebop: Oh, ihr denkt wenn ihr euch unsichtbar macht, könnt ihr euch vor Bebop verstecken. Nix da, yo! Bebop macht sich selbst unsichtbar und dringt in das Labor ein. Da ihn keiner sehen kann, kann er sich leicht an den Wachen vorbeischleichen. Rocksteady wird gerade von 2 Triceratons bewacht, die die Tür versperren. Bebop: Mist, wie komm ich da durch? Ah, ich weiß. Bebop gibt einem der Triceratons von hinten eine Backpfeife, mit dem Hintergedanken, dass dieser den anderen Triceraton verdächtigen wird, da er Bebop nicht sehen kann. Triceraton 1: Hey, was sollte das? Triceraton 2: Was meinst du? Triceraton 1: Oh, jetzt willst du mich auch noch für dumm verkaufen (Schubst ihn) Triceraton 2: Nimm deine Pfoten von mir! (Schubst zurück) Triceraton 1: Ok, du willst es so. (Stürzt sich auf ihn) Das gibt Bebop die Möglichkeit zu Rocksteady vorzudringen. Als er vor ihm steht, macht er sich sichtbar. Rocksteady: Kamerad Bebop. Du bist hier um mich zu retten! Bebop: Pssst. Nicht so laut. Die 2 Triceratons die gerade am Boden kämpfen, bemerken Bebop. Triceraton 2: Wir haben einen Eindringling! Bebop: Oh Schweinemist! Bebop schießt mit seinem Handlaser auf Rocksteadys Fesseln und befreit ihn so. Rocksteady: Danke Kamerad Bebop Triceraton 1: Dann haben wir jetzt wohl 2 Gefangene Die beiden Triceratons holen ihre Waffen raus, aber Bebop packt Rocksteadys Hand und macht beide unsichtbar. Triceraton 1: Wo sind sie hin? Bebop: Hihi! Triceraton 2: Grrrh! Auf einmal rutscht einer der Triceratons auf Klebstoff aus, der von Bebop platziert wurde und kommt jetzt nicht mehr hoch. Triceraton 1: Verdammt! Triceraton 2: Wo seid ihr Feiglinge?? Rocksteady: Direkt hier! Rocksteady taucht hinter dem Triceraton auf. Der Triceraton will auf ihn schießen, aber wird im Hinterhalt von Rocksteadys Sichel getroffen, die er zuvor wie einen Boomerang geworfen hat. Jetzt fängt Rocksteady die Sichel auf und schlägt den Triceraton mit dem Hammer in seiner anderen Hand ko. Rocksteady: Haha! Dachtet ihr ernsthaft ihr kommt gegen Rocksteady an? Nyet! Bebop: Die vielleicht nicht yo, aber da sind noch ein Duzend mehr Wachen an denen wir vorbei müssen. Rocksteady: Wir sollen wir das schaffen? Bebop: Keine Sorge, Big R. Ich hab einen Plan! Man sieht wie Rocksteady aus dem Labor in den Central Park hinunter fällt. Rocksteady: Hey, die Landung war weniger schmerzhaft als erwartet. Bebop: Vielleicht weil ich unter dir liege. Rocksteady steht auf und sieht Bebop unter sich. Rocksteady; Ups, Hehe. Sorry, Kamerad. Bebop: Ist egal. Lass uns schnell hier verschwinden. Aber aufeinmal stellen sich ihnen 2 weitere Triceratons in den Weg. Triceraton 3: Ihr werdet nirgendwo hingehen. Bebop: Ha, kein Problem. Wir haben eben schon 2 von euch besiegt und das machen wir gerne nochmal. (Lädt eine Sprengladung in seinen Haaren) General Zira: (kommt von hinten) Ach wirklich? Bebop und Rocksteady haben sie mittlerweile durch ihren riesigen Schatten bemerkt und sich zu ihr umgedreht. Bebop: Was zum was? Argh, nimm das! Bebop schießt die Sprengladung aus seinen Haaren auf General Zira, aber der Schuss prallt an ihr ab und die Explosion führt ihr überhaupt keinen Schaden zu. Bebop: (ängstlich) Was ist sie? General Zira: Ich bin General Zira. Und ihr wandert zurück ins Kittchen. Bebop und Rocksteady finden sich nun im Labor, wo sie in eine Zelle geworfen werden, welche mit Lasergittern abgesperrt wird. Rocksteady fasst die Lasergitter an und bekommt einen heftigen Elektroschock. Rocksteady: Oh, so wird das nichts, Kamerad Bebop. Währendessen bei den Turtles: Während Mikey und Raph eine Runde Labyrinth der Mutanten spielen, schaut sich Leo eine Folge der Space Heroes: Next Generation an. Crankshaw: Captain Ryan. Wie konnten sie nur? Captain Ryan ist mit einem Alien im Hintergrund zu sehen. Captain Ryan: Medusa, gib mir die Waffen. Ich will diesen Freak persönlich vernichten. Medusa: Mit Vergnügen, mein neuer Verbündeter! (Gibt Captain Ryan eine Kanone) Captain Ryan: Vielen Dank, du idiotische Hexe! Captain Ryan schießt auf Medusa und detoniert sie. Crankshaw: Captain Ryan sind das wirklich sie? Captain Ryan: In Person! Crankshaw: Aber wie haben sie.... und warum.... Ich verstehe das alles nicht. AU! (bekommt von Ryan eine Ohrfeige) Captain Ryan: Der einzige Weg diesen Feind zu besiegen war, sich als Doppelagent auf seine Seite zu schlagen. Leo: (erstaunt) Wow, sowas abgefahrenes! Raph und Mikey sehen Leo etwas geschockt an, der dies nicht bemerkt. Mikey: (flüstert zu Raph) Er weiß aber schon, dass unsere Weltraum-Abenteuer 100 mal abgefahrener waren als der Quatsch. Raph: (flüstert zu Mikey) Lassen wir ihn besser in seiner Fantasiewelt. Donnie: (kommt aus seinem Labor) Ich hab es geschafft. Ich habe den Teleporter perfekt optimiert. Raph: Dann sollten wir wohl los. Mikey: Och Manno, gerade wo ich am gewinnen war.7 Leo: Und gerade wo der beste Teil der Episode läuft. Raph: Ich bezweifle, dass in der Serie je irgendwas gut war. Leo: Du weißt moderne Kultserien einfach nicht zu schätzen. Donnie: Können wir jetzt los und uns später um euer Fernsehproblem kümmern? Ich glaub die Triceraton-Situation im Central Park ist gerade ein bisschen ernster als das. Leo: Donnie hat Recht. Kommt mit! Die Turtles steigen in den Partybus und machen sich auf. Im Labor sind Bebop und Rocksteady immer noch gefangen. Bebop: Warum genau sind die eigentlich so interessiert an uns? Rocksteady: Ich glaube die sind eher an mir interessiert. Bebop: Oh, da hat aber jemand eine ziemlich hohe Meinung von sich selbst. General Zira: Nein, er hat Recht. Seit Jahrmillionen suchten die Triceratons die perfekte DNA um sie in unsere Superwaffen zu injizieren und anzutreiben. Und mit deinem Freund hier (zeigt auf Rocksteady) hat unsere Suche endlich ein Ende gefunden. Bebop: Mit Rocksteadys DNA? Rocksteady: Die sind aus der Eiszeit hier hergereist und glauben ich wäre ein Triceraton. Triceraton 1: Wir kommen nicht aus der Eiszeit, sondern aus der Jura. Weißt du denn gar nichts? Rocksteady: Wenn ich was über Jura wüsste, wäre ich Anwalt geworden. Bin ich aber nicht. Triceraton 1 facepalmed sich selbst. General Zira: Wenn unser Plan erstmal erfolgreich war, haben wir genug Macht um die Galaxis zu regieren und alle unterlegenen Rassen zu Sklaven zu machen! Triceraton 1: Das klingt großartig! Bebop: Das klingt absolut furchtbar! General Zira: Nur blöd, dass ihr nichts dagegen unternehmen könnt. Hahaha! Triceraton 2: (kommt dazu) Hey, General Zira, ich hab hier etwas auf dem Radar. Der Triceraton zeigt eine Überwachungskamera, wo man sehen kann, wie die Turtles in ihrem Partybus durchfahren. Triceraton 1: Das sind diese grünen Reptillien-Mutanten, gegen die wir vorhin gekämpft haben. Die von denen ich ihnen erzählt habe, General. General Zira: Ich verstehe. Auf Gefechtsstation! (Zu Bebop und Rocksteady) Eure Mutantenfreunde werden euch bald in eurer Zelle, Gesellschaft leisten. Rocksteady: Die sind nicht unsere Freunde! Aber die werden euch was auf die Hörner geben! Bebop: Und sobald wir hier draußen sind, werden wir ihnen gegen euch Psychos helfen! Triceraton 1: Dann viel Glück, bei dem Versuch zu entkommen. Ihr werdet es brauchen Die Triceratons verschwinden und lassen Bebop und Rocksteady in ihrer Zelle allein. Währendessen sind die Turtles mittlerweile eingetroffen. Jedoch warten die Triceratons schon kampfbereit auf sie. Die Turtles wollen gerade aussteigen, als sie merken, dass sie von Triceratons mit geladenen Waffen umzingelt sind. Triceraton 1: Wir haben euch umzingelt. Ergebt euch! Wir waren sowieso zu gut vorbereitet für euch Trottel! Donnie: (Am Steuer vom Partybus) Oh, glaubst du? Donnie aktiviert die Waffen am Partybus und schießt Torpedos, Stinkbomben und Feuer auf die Triceratons, bis sie alle am Boden liegen. Triceraton 2: (zu Triceraton 1) Hust hust. Vielleicht waren die doch besser vorbereitet als wir. Oh. (Wird ohnmächtig) Die Turtles steigen aus und glauben sie haben schon so gut wie gewonnen, was sich ändert als schießlich eine weitere Triceraton-Armee vor ihnen steht. Triceraton 3: Ihr habt noch lange nicht gewonnen! Leo: Turtles! Zum Angriff! Und die Turtles und Triceratons gehen aufeinander los. Rocksteady: So sehr ich es hasse das zu sagen, die hatten Recht, Kamerad Bebop. Wie sollen wir hier raus kommen? Bebop: Keine Sorge Nashornmann, ich weiß wie: Die haben zwar meinen Anzug nach Waffen gecheckt, aber nicht meine Schuhe. Bebop holt einen Shuriken-Wurfstern aus seinem Schuh raus. Rocksteady: Ah, Shurikens, coole Idee. Dann werden wir wie die Ninjas ausbrechen! Bebop: Nein, du Idiot. Aber wenn ich das Ding in die richtige Position halte... Bebop hält den Wurfstern gegen die Lasergitter der Zelle und reflektiert diesen so, dass er den Knopf trifft der das Gitter ausschaltet. Rocksteady: Ja! Bebop: Hihi! Das war einfach. Aber es ist noch nicht vorbei, komm mit! Bebop und Rocksteady gehen aus ihrer Zelle zur Tür, aber dabei tritt Rocksteady zwischen einen Erkennungsblinker und schnell kommen Verteidigungsgeschosse von der Decke, die alle auf Bebop und Rocksteady zielen. Sie fangen an zu feuern, aber Bebop kann ausweichen und mit seinen Hüft- und Handlasern einige zerstören und Rocksteady wehrt mit seinem Horn ab und zerstört die Geschosse mit seinem Hammer und seiner Sichel. Bebop: Das war knapp. Sei vorsichtig, Mann. Streng mal dein Gehirn an! Währendessen kämpfen die Turtles gerade gegen die Triceratons. Einer von ihnen versucht auf Raph zu schießen, aber dieser weicht aus und trifft den Triceraton im Sprung mit 2 Tritten im Gesicht, wird dann aber von ihm zu Boden geschlagen. Der Triceraton will Raph erledigen, aber Leo wirft ihm vorher eine Rauchbombe ins Gesicht und schlägt ihn zu Boden. Raph: Puh, danke Bro Leo: Kein Problem. Mikey: Aber wir kriegen hier langsam Probleme. Mikey hat mit seinen Nunchakus die Waffe eines Triceratons umfesselt und dreht ihn nun so, dass er beim Versuch Mikey zu treffen einen anderen Triceraton erschießt. Jetzt kommt Donnie von hinten und springt auf den Triceraton drauf, wird aber von ihm mit einem Kopfschwinger in eine Ecke geschleudert. Donnie liegt am Boden und der Triceraton nähert sich ihm, wird aber plötzlich von einer Sichel abgeworfen und fällt zu Boden. Die Sichel landet in der Hand von Rocksteady, der sie auch geworfen hat. Während Leo mit seinen Katanas versucht Schüsse eines Triceratons abzuwehren, erscheint jetzt Bebop neben ihm und kann ihn mit 2 Schüssen seines Hüftlasers ausnocken. Raph: Was macht ihr 2 Trottel denn hier? Und warum helft ihr uns?? Bebop: Die Triceratons haben uns gefangen genommen und von ihren Plänen erzählt, haben das werden wir nicht zulassen! Leo: Na schön. Raph: Was? Du vertraust denen noch nicht wirklich, oder? Noch mehr Triceratons kommen dazu. Leo: Ich glaube nicht, dass wir gerade eine andere Wahl haben. Bebop und Rocksteady laufen gemeinsam einem der Triceratons entgegen. Bebop schlägt ihn im Sprung ins Gesicht und Rocksteady verpasst ihm dann noch eine Kopfnuss, zieht an seinem Horn und wirft ihn zu Boden. Die Turtles landen jetzt auch immer mehr Treffer und mit der Hilfe von Bebop und Rocksteady, sieht es so aus als würden sie den Kampf gewinnen, bis nur noch ein Triceraton übrig ist, der aber jetzt kurz davor ist Mikey aus dem Hinterhalt zu erschießen. Aber auf einmal kommt Bebop von der Seite und schafft es im Sprung, dem Triceraton die Waffe aus der Hand zu kicken und ihn dann mit seinen Hüftlaser auszunocken. Bebop: Ich sagte doch, wir helfen euch Mikey: Wow, danke Bebop. Aber jetzt kommt ein gigantischer Triceraton im Hintergrund, der Bebop brutal zur Seite schlägt, sodass dieser mehrere Male auf dem Boden aufprallt. Es war General Zira. Bebop: Das.... hat... echt wehgetan. Auch die Turtles sehen jetzt die gigantische General Zira und sind geschockt.thumb|260px|Die Turtles erblicken die gigantische General Zira. Leo: What... the.... Shell? General Zira: Ihr habt vielleicht meine Armee geschlagen, aber niemals besiegt ihr General Zira! Die Turtles kämpfen jetzt gemeinsam mit Rocksteady und Bebop gegen General Zira, aber sie sind ihr auch zu sechst weit unterlegen. Alle Angriffe prallen an ihr ab. Raph versucht sie in den Bauch zu treten, aber es prallt ab und stattdessen wird Raph nach hinten geschleudert. Mikey fesselt sie mit seiner Kette am Fuß, aber Zira muss nur einen Schritt zur Seite machen um sich zu befreien und Mikey zu Boden zu schleudern. Leo versucht sie mit seinem Katana am Kopf zu treffen, aber es zeigt keine Wirkung. Zira muss nur einmal mit dem Finger schnipsen um Leo gegen Donnie zu schleudern. Während beide zu Boden fallen, fällt der Zeit-Dimensionierer von Donnie auf den Boden. Zira hebt diesen gerade auf. Zira: Interessant. Bebop: Na warte, du. Jetzt schlägt Rocksteady mit seinem Hammer auf Zira's linken Fuß (ohne Wirkung) und Bebop schießt auf ihren anderen Fuß (Ebenfalls ohne Wirkung). Zira schlägt Bebop mit ihrem Ellenbogen von oben zu Boden, aber Rocksteady kann ausweichen und steht jetzt als einziger noch. Zira: (zu Rocksteady) Du hast Kampfgeist. Warum hilfst du diesen Trotteln. Tief im Inneren bist du ein Triceraton und du weißt es auch. Komm auf unsere Seite. Rocksteady: Nyet! Niemals! Zira: Du gehörst nicht zu denen. Du gehörst zu uns. Akzeptiere dein Schicksal! Wir Triceratons sind Kämpfer! Eine ehrenvolle Rasse, eine mächtige Rasse. Komm zu mir! Zira gibt ihre Hand und Rocksteady noch am überlegen, streckt langsam seine Hand aus bis er sich entschieden hat. Rocksteady: Ok. Lass es uns tun! Bebop: (geschockt) Rocksteady? Rocksteady: RAAAH! Rocksteady rennt auf Bebop zu, aber dieser springt schnell aus dem Weg. Rocksteady rammt jetzt mit seinem Horn, Raph zu Boden. Raph: Ich wusste, dass der Typ sich nicht ändert! Jetzt kommt Donnie und schlägt Rocksteady von oben, mit seinem Stab zu Boden. Rocksteady steht wieder auf und holt seine Sichel raus. Zira hat jetzt Bebop in der Hand, der verzweifelt versucht sich zu befreien. Bebop: Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, du alte Hexe? Leo und Mikey springen jetzt auf Zira's Schultern und attackieren sie mit ihren Waffen. Mal wieder erweist sich der Versuch jedoch als wirkungslos und Zira schlägt mit Bebop auf die beiden ein und schleudert sie dann gegen Raph, bis alle 3 auf dem Boden liegen. Mikey: (erschöpft und geschlagen) Kommt mir vor, wie der Kampf gegen Zeno in der Triceraton-Arena. Donnie kämpft immer noch gegen Rocksteady und wehrt gerade einen Schlag seiner Sichel ab. Zira nimmt Bebop und schmeißt ihn auf Donnie, sodass auch sie beide zu Boden fallen. Es sieht nun so aus als hätten Zira und Rocksteady gewonnen. Zira: Oh, wie süß ihr da auf dem Boden liegt. Ist wohl Zeit zum schlafen (presst ihre Fäuste zusammen) Und zwar für eine Ewigkeit! Rocksteady: Warte! Gib mir das Zeit-Portal-Ding, damit du alle Hände frei hast um sie zu zerquetschen. Zira: Gerne doch (Gibt Rocksteady den Zeit-Dimensionierer) Rocksteady: Vielen Dank, dämlicher Triceraton! Zira: Was? Rocksteady öffnet ein Portal und geht hindurch, doch bevor es sich schließt folgt Zira ihm da durch. Beide landen in einer Zwischendimension voller Dimensions-Tore, als Zira sich Rocksteady packt und zu Boden wirft. Die Turtles und Bebop sind nun auch in der Zwischendimension angekommen und betrachten das Geschehen. Zira: Dachtest du ernsthaft du könntest mich so billig reinlegen? Du hast deine Chance auf eine Allianz mit dem mächtigen Triceratons vertan! Du hast keine Chance gegen mich! Rocksteady: Das weiß ich selber. Und deswegen bin ich auch hier hingekommen. Rocksteady packt sich seinen Hammer und wirft diesen durch ein Dimensions-Tor durch welches ein T-Rex davon getroffen wird und sich daraufhin zum Dimensions-Tor begibt und hindurch schreitet. Nun ist ein Original Tyrannosaurus Rex, der nochmal deutlich größer ist als General Zira in der Zwischendimension. T-Rex: RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Durch den lauten Schrei, bekommt Zira Angst und in diesem Moment der Ablenkung kann sich Rocksteady unter ihr befreien und zu den Turtles und Bebop laufen. Bebop: Rocksteady, was hast du da getan? Rocksteady: Vertrau mir, Genosse Bebop. Aktivier dein Unbesiegbarkeits-Dings! Bebop: Du meinst meine Unsichtbarkeit? Rocksteady: Ja ja, das! Bebop: Oh ok. Haltet euch alle an mir fest! Die Turtles sind zuerst etwas verwirrt, aber willigen ein. Nachdem sich alle an ihm festgehalten haben, aktiviert Bebop seine Unsichtbarkeit und die 6 sind nicht mehr zu sehen. Zira: Was zum? Da Zira jetzt neben dem T-Rex als einzige nicht unsichtbar ist, nimmt dieser sie sofort ins Blickfeld und geht mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu. Zira: Oh nein! NEIN! Zira versucht wegzulaufen, aber der T-Rex packt sie mit seinem Maul und schleudert sie herum, so heftig dass sie wegfliegt und durch ein Dimensions-Portal in eine Galaxie ans anderen Ende des Universums fliegt. Zira: NEIN! Bebop und die anderen werden nun wieder sichtbar. Bebop: Mist, Batterien sind alle! Der T-Rex sieht nun die Turtles, Bebop und Rocksteady und rennt mit Schreien auf sie zu. Leo: ALLE SCHNELL DURCH DAS PORTAL! Die 6 springen schnell durch das Portal, durch dass sie in die Zwischendimension gekommen sind zurück und landen wieder am Ausgangspunkt in New York. Raph zerstört mit einem Wurfstern schnell den Dimensionierer, sodass das Portal verschwindet bevor der T-Rex durchspringen kann. Dadurch dass der T-Rex vor dem Verschwinden des Portals noch gegengesprungen ist, wird ein weiteres Portal geöffnet, durch dass die ausgenockten Triceratons gesaugt werden, bis auch dieses kurz darauf, in sich selbst verschwindet. Rocksteady: HA! Und da sag nochmal einer, Rocksteady könne sein Gehirn nicht anstrengen. Bebop: Dang, das war großartig, Alter. Du hast es echt geschafft! Raph: (geschockt) Rocksteady besiegt die Triceratons... durch Intelligenz? Ich glaub ich muss mich erstmal eine Runde aufs Ohr hauen. Leo: Danke, dass ihr beide uns geholfen habt. Bebop: Kein Ding, Turtles. Aber gewöhnt euch nicht dran. Das nächste Mal gehört ihr uns! Mikey: Was auch immer. Gehen wir jetzt erstmal nach Hause. Das war ein langer Abend, Alter. Alle stimmen Mikey zu und gehen ihren Weg zurück. ENDE Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden